Talk:Mad Max: Fury Road/@comment-92.251.235.118-20150522195345
This is an amazing film. It completely has the feel of Mad Max 2 The Road Warrior with a little of Mad Max Beyond Thundertome in there too BUT overall it brings the series into a lot of new places. Here are some of my main favourites about it (other than Mad Max himself of course (Tom does an excellent job) which goes without saying): Immortan Joe: Many friends who watched it and who are fans of the Max said he is the Toecutter. Maybe, but I disagree. Same excellent actor playing 2 excellent villains is what we have. Joe is much more like The Humungus than he is the Toecutter. Clearly, he is a cult leader and Valhalla gets mentioned a lot (the viking heaven and often used by biker gangs). Like all Mad Max villains, we know little of his origins or his motivations and this adds to thinsg. Furiosa: A great ally of Max's, the two of them along with Nux inspired and motivated the others and each other to defeat Joe and his biker army. Charlize plays her excellently and her aspirations of going to a better place echoes similar characters' desires in Road Warrior and Beyond Thunderdome (but, unlike in these films, the place does not exist this time around). She is well able to use guns, fight and drive. The Citadel: This is Fury Road's answer to Beyond Thunderdome's Bartertown. A society that is weird, cruel but functional but where many disapprove of the leadership. Female milk, blood, water and hoarded oil rather than pig methane fuel this place. Like Bartertown, the place is viewed as hope by Max but this time becomes the destination of hope as well as the means. Sequel, reboot, standalone: In many ways, it is up to you! It is strongly implied that events of the first film or similar have happened to Max. Max says he was a cop and oil wars happened. But the flashbacks are interesting. Who is the young girl? Interceptors then. I'd say a few existed and one can read into it that one is used here and the other in Road Warrior. The selection of guns Max takes off the girls actually look very like the set he hands into the Collector in Bartertown. This would imply sometime before Thunderdome and after Road Warrior? Personally, I think it is a reboot or rather reimagining. Perhaps, the first films' events will be retold to a new time in the upcoming comics or the novelisations? The flashbacks again: Who is the young girl? In the first film, we all know the Jessie was killed. While this girl looked like her a bit, but was WAY TOO YOUNG!!! We know that Max had a son who was killed too. Even if a reboot, I'd say the backstory of Max losing family would remain. 2 things struck me about the young girl: it was more recent and Max may have been in a position to do more (or at least in his mind). More recent because we see it is desert. So, these events may have only happened days before the events of the film? My guess to who she was: a child abandoned that Max helps and befriends akin to the Feral Kid and raises as his own (no mother exists in the flashback scenes). Perhaps, this young girl gave Max back his reason for living after his family's murder? And perhaps Max feels worse over still not being there to save her?